Learn To Hate Him
by BreacrazyBates
Summary: Everything in Rose's life seems to be upside down, like everything's happening too fast. It's just one thing after another, some good and some bad but can Rose survive to see every part of it or will the ultimate revenge be taken.
1. Shit

Chapter One

Rose's POV:

Chains. They are epically screwed up. I'm chained to a wall by my wrists and ankles. I struggle against them, thinking of nothing but being free. After a few moments, I realize that this is not only stupid but I should save my energy.

Sighing, I survey the room. There's a camera pointed at me with the recording light on. Someone's using me as a game piece. Unfortuantly for them, I don't want to play their games. The room is relatively dark.

I remember Dimitri, Adrian, Christian, Lissa, and Eddie. We must of been together before this happened... are they here too? Or am I the only one being held captive by an unknown enemy.

I lean back against the wall because I'm already hating this. There's very little slack meaning it'll be extremely painful to attempt to sit down.

"Anyone want to tell me why the hell I'm chained to a wall!" I yell. It's followed by a string of very unlady like language. With what little patience I have, I wait for something to happen.

Dimitri's POV:

I awake with a start. Everything's fuzzy and my head hurts like crazy. I remember walking with everyone and then I remember... Strogoi! I bolt up right, ignoring my woozy feelings. I observe the room I'm in, my guardian skills kicking in. There's a large tv on wall, covering it entirely. I'm on an overstuffed bed. There are five beds in the room, the one I'm laying on and four others. I go and shake awake the other sleeping people.

"Get up! We don't have time for sleeping!" I growl. Christain, Adrian, Lissa, and Eddie. Those are the other four in the room. Everyone is mussed with sleep.

"Where are we?" Lissa asks sleepily, attempting to wake up farther. Christain looks pissed at being woken up.

"I don't know," I say. I search the rest of the area, scoping it out. There are two large closets, and a bathroom. There's someting missing.

"Where's Rose?" I say, beginning to panic a little. I can't find her anywhere.

"You were the first one up, you tell us," Christain retorts, his usual, charming self.

"She's not here?" Adrian asks, finally convincing himself to partially sit up.

"I wouldn't be asking if she were here," I growl, frustrated at the lack of response.

"It's Rose, I'm sure she's alright. Maybe she got away and is getting help," Lissa says optimistically.

"I hope so. We're going to need all the help we can get," Eddie says, coming away from where he was searching the room for any useful weapons. Nothing, as expected.

"I'm afraid your mistaken. Rosemarie is still with us, just not in this room. She's my hostage, as are you. I'm using her to control you. She's quite troublesome, won't stop yelling obsenities. I thought I would take the oppurtunity to show you what happens when you defy me or don't behave yourselves," A voice says from the door, a man with white hair steps in. A flame jumps in Christains hand," Ah-ah-ah. You don't want your friend to get too hurt do you?"

"What do you mean?" I ask icily, stepping in front of the others. Eddie joins me up front.

"Watch," the man says, an amused expression on his face. He pulls a phone out of his pocket and turns on the large tv with the touch of a button on the wall. He places a call," You may begin. Go easy on her. We must have her still intact as our bargaining chip. Not that we can't get another one."

I didn't like the sound of that. The tv comes on and on the screen is a dark room. There's a figure chained to the wall. With a start, I realize that it's Rose. It takes everything I have to not grab the man and shake him and demand that he tells me where she is. Another figure goes in front of the camera. I catch the gleam of a knife and I feel myself pale.

The figure grabs one of Rose's chained wrists and slowly, methodically, begins to cut words into her arm. First on one side, then on the other. A strangled cry comes from my mouth. One look at Lissa lets me see the tears streaming down her face. Adrian looks pissed and repulsed. Christain wraps a comforting arm around Lissa, all the while attempting to keep his own anger reigned in. Eddie's face is dark with anger and I can tell he's close to snapping.

Rose keeps herself in partial control. Her face is etched with pain but she makes no sound. I know that she's in extreme pain, it's definitly not pleasant being tortured. She manages to hang on to some sort of consciousness. Blood streams lightly down her arms. As the carving wraps up, I realize what the words say and I become even more angry. Everything has a red tinge. Carved into her arms are the words 'Blood Whore'.

"She's not one yet but I have a lot of people under my control, if you cross me... I'm sure I can find someone who can change that," He smiles like this is not terrible. I struggle to keep some sort of control," I did you the favor of setting up a two-way connection so you can talk to each other."

Rose's POV:

The pain is excruciating. Nothing like being tortured to make you wish you were normal. It takes everthing I have not scream. After the woman finishes, she sets up a large tv and turns it on. I see the faces of my friends: Dimitri, Lissa, Christain, Adrian, and Eddie. I almost sigh in relief to see them alive. I would have if I hadn't been in so much pain.

"Roza? Are you okay?" Dimitri asks tentavily. I can only nod for fear of my voice giving away my fear and my pain. I didn't want to show weakness. The woman leaves.

"I-I my arms hurt," I murmur, almost feeling a little sleepy. I start to drift off.

"Rose? Roza! Stay with me now! Stay awake," Dimitri pleads. I struggle, holding on to the sound of his voice.

"Rose, we're going to find a way to get you out of here," Lissa says, her soft voice doing little to help this time.

"There has to be something we can do," Christain growls, I can see him faintly as he paces the floor on the screen.

"Hey Sparky," I say, attempting to keep myself awake.

"Hey Smartass. Looks like we got into trouble," Christain says, attempting, I think, to be nice to me.

"We're always in trouble Sparky. I thought you knew that," I say, being my usual, smartass self.

"I have decided to make this amusing for myself. We're going to play a game," some old guy says.

"A game? Are you stupid?" I snap. He ignores me.

"I will let all 5 of you out of the room to look for your precious Rosemarie. If you find her, you win. The catch is my Strogoi will be looking for you. If you find her then you can leave. If my people find you, then you go back to this room and stay here," the man says, obviously enjoying himself.


	2. Badass Fail

Chapter Two

Rose's POV

"What the hell is wrong with you!" I demand as he looks to my friends. Again, he ignores me. I swear to God that when I get out of here I'm going to kick his ass then have Christain set him on fire and then stake him. While I continue to think of a list of all the the things that I would enjoy doing to him right now, Dimitri looks really mad.

"I don't want to play a game, though you sound kind of like that guy from Saw when you say that," Christain says, I roll my eyes. I don't feel tired anymore, I guess it was just the after effects of the pain.

"Distracted much Sparky?" I say, letting out some not nice cuss words when the temperature starts to drop. It was pretty warm in here a minute ago but now it's cold as fuck.

"I don't think you have much of a choice," the man says. The screen goes black and I'm waiting here, bored as fuck, wondering what the hell to do now. This just isn't fun though I didn't really exspect it to be.

Dimitri's POV

This man pisses me off. He threatens Rose, then wants us to play a game to amuse him. Well then, lets play. He's gonna lose. He's standing inbetween me and my Roza and thats something you don't do.

"Are we allowed to use what resources we have?" Christain asks, and I almost crack a smile because we all know that he just wants to catch someone on fire.

"I guess, but only to make the game fair," the man is convinced that we are going to lose. The Moroi may have some issues with this game but Eddie is a Guardian in training and I'm a Guardian. I won't lose. Not with so much on the line.

We get a five minute head start, which is really cheesy. I would of laughed but I don't have time for that. We all split off. I make sure to keep close to the wall and keep my ears and eyes open at all times. This isn't a game, it's a life or death situation.

I think back to what I saw on screen. Rose was somewhere underground, given the looks of the room and lack of windows so I set off to find some stairs. When I find them, I've just barely been able to avoid three Strogoi. I hid in side some of the doors on the hall. They're kind of cocky so they didn't think to look in them apparently.

I head down them quietly. I stop at each door and listen silently. I can tell when I find Rose because of the never ending stream of cuss words. For a second, I'm glad I didn't teach her how to cuss in Russian. It would make this much longer. I have a second to think that there's probably someone patrolling when I turn to see the Strogoi who hurt Rose turning the cornor.

Before she has time to react, I snap her neck. It only stuns them, not killing them. I open the door and slip in. The man is there and Rose looks pale and tired. She's not struggling against the chains though so that's good. She'll need her strength.

"Your good. Well you get to leave then," the man says. I look at him expectantly but am confused when he doesn't move to free Rose.

"You said we could leave. So let her go," I say. Rose looks up and her expression is sad.

"As I was just telling Rosemarie, I said whoever found her could leave. I never said you could all leave," the man says, obviously amused. I freeze, my muscles clenched in anger.

"You bastard," I say through clenched teeth.

"Soya, if you would please escort Mr. Belikov out," the man says, not liking my language. The woman grabs me and I struggle to get free.

"Rose! Roza!" I shout, not able to think clearly. I'd been tricked and now I was leaving Rose here with that bastard! I'm thrown out of whatever the place is. I turn and memorize what the place looks like and set off to find a way to a city where I can call the Guardians. Staging a rescue by myself will only result in all of us being killed.

Christain's POV

We were all caught besides Belikov. He was the only one who could of made it anyway. The TV is back on and Rose is looking down at the ground, looking sad. If not for the situation, I would of let off a smartass remark.

"Rose, are you okay?" Lissa asks, ever the worrier.

"Dimitri made it here," Rose says quietly. Adrian stands and walks forward. He is the most sober I've ever seen him. It's almost scary.

"Of course craddle robber did. He's a badass," Adrain says. I roll my eyes at his statement. We all knew that Rose and Dimitri were in love.

"So when do we get out of this shit hole?" I ask. Lissa frowns at my language. Rose's expression doesn't change.

"We don't. You were all tricked. He meant that whoever found me could leave, not that we could all leave," Rose says, her eyes sadder than I've ever seen," They dragged him out."

"Well... shit," I say, pissed.

"What do we do now?" Lissa asks. Her voice makes me turn and wrap my arm around her.

"I don't know Liss. I just don't know," Rose says. She sort of slumps against the wall, her eyes vacant as she stares off into space. I raise my eyebrows.


	3. Lucky Escape

Chapter Three

Rose's POV

When they took Dimitri away, I realized that there might not be a way out of here. Unless we can find a way to turn his games around on him. As I stare off into space, thinking, something digs into the back of my head. It hurts like hell.

I'm just able to move my hand over to pick it out. It's a bobbypin. I smile softly. This just might be a bad a idea but I'm sure as hell gonna try anyway.

I angle my hand so that I can stick it in the lock on the shackles on my wrists. The others had fallen asleep a long time ago, after their falled attempts at finding a way out of there. the shackle falls off and I move on to the others.

When I'm free, I look at the screen to figure out where they are. I note that Adrian snores really loudly. I'll be able to hear it outside the door. I open the door silently, moving quietly through the halls. It must be morning because I don't see any Strogoi. I move up the stairs and hear a roaring snore I know must be Adrain's.

I use the bobbypin to pick the lock on the door and open it quietly. Lissa and Christain are curled up on one of the beds. Eddie and Adrian are sprawled on two others. I can see the sunlight coming through the window. I clap my hands sharply. Everyone jolts awake.

"Time to get up if you want to get the hell out of here," I say, kicking Adrian.

"What the hell was that for!" he shouts, jumping up. The scars on my arms scabbed over but they're kind of deep so they'll probably scar. Lissa rushes up and hugs me.

"I'll those right up for you," Lissa says, examining the scars. I shake my head and pull my hands out of her grip.

"You'll do no such thing. If we're escaping, you'll need your strength," I say. Lissa looks disgruntled. I just smile and turn.

"Do you know how to get out?" Eddie asks as Adrian just stands there like he has no idea what's going on.

"No. Just follow me. It's daylight. We'll be reliatively safe. We just need to find it fast," I say, turning and walking out of the room and in the opposite direction of the staircase. I see sunlight filtering through a door at the end of the hall and smile.

When we walk through, were in the middle of a forest. Shit. What do we do now?

"Any ideas?" I ask, turning toward everyone. Eddie look thoughtful.

"Let's find a road or a path or something and see if we can find a way out," Eddie says.

"Shouldn't we wait here. We're in the sunlight so we should be safe. Dimitri probably went for the Guardians," Lissa says. The moroi are weakened by the sunlight.

"I know he did but we don't know how long that's gonna take. We need to keep moving. We need to get as far away from here as possible before dark," I say, walking forward.

As the hours fade past, it's almost dark. We're a bery long distance from where we started. We were all hungry. Though they didn't want to, I made Lissa and Christain drink from me and Adrian from Eddie. Lissa healed us of the endorphines so that we could keep going. We hide out in a cave.

"I think that we're going to be in the woods for a while," I say, turning toward everyone," We have to be careful what we do. Why don't you guys get some sleep. I'll watch tonight and Eddie can tomorrow."

"No. You didn't sleep any today and I slept quite a bit. You get some sleep now," Eddie says. I try to reason with him but he won't budge. I lay down, disgruntled. I fall asleep.

After a few hours, Eddie wakes me up for my watch turn. I sit against the wall, watching the cave mouth. A tall figure fills the mouth. I freeze.

"Do you have any idea how hard you guys are to track?" A relieved voice says. My heart jumps at the slight accent in the voice.

"Dimitri! You found us!" I say, running forward. I run straight into his arms. He hugs me tightly.

"Of course I did. I told that I will always find you and I'm not going to break that promise now," he whispers into my hair. I snuggle into him. He tilts my chin up slightly and presses his lips to mine.

My arms slide around his neck and his fingers go into my hair. As always, he brings all of his patience and sweetness into the kiss. I press myself as close to him as possible. After what happened, I don't want to be away from him. He seems to feel the same because he breaks the kiss and buries his face in my neck, clutching me tightly.

Having him here makes what happened seem like a far away dream. Even though Lissa healed me, she only used enough to heal the bite marks. The words are still etched in my arm. They're probably permant but I don't care. They're not something to get over dramatic about. Plus, Lissa will make me let her heal me of it eventually.

"Well, that's cute," comes a voice from the mouth of the cave. Dimitri looks to the mouth of the cave with an expression of...


	4. Think Again

Chapter Four

Rose's POV

Dimitri looks at the mouth of the cave with an expression of gratitude. A group of Guardians file in. There are somewhere around 20 or so. Alberta is the first one in. The Guardians wake up the others and get everyone ready to leave. I stay in Dimitri's arms.

"How did you guys get out? How are you feeling?" Dimitri asks, his hands on either side of my face. I smile.

"C'mon Comrade. I'm Rose Hathaway. It wasn't that hard," I say, laughing when he raises his eyebrow at me.

"But how?" he asks, wrapping me in his arms tightly.

"There was a bobbypin in my hair. I didn't notice until it dug into the back of my head. I pulled it out and picked the locks on my shackles. It was daytime so I got lucky there. I woke everyone up and we found the exit and then just kind of wandered around. How did you find us?" I say, nestling against him, finally feeling safe.

"We got there not too long after you guys escaped. We were always about two steps behind you, well not two steps but we couldn't seem to keep up with you. We just now found you. We need to go. It's dark and we don't think we got all the Strogoi in the area," Dimitri says, pulling away and pressing a stake into my hand. I nod as another Guardian hands one to Eddie.

We set out, the Moroi walking in the middle of the group. Adrian and Lissa are almost shaking in fear while Christain just holds Lissa's hand, not looking freaked out at all.

"We should be getting close to the main road. Don't let your guard down though. We're not out of the woods yet," Alberta says.

"In more than one sense," I huff under my breathe. It's closely followed by a curse word when I stub my toe on a tree. Dimitri looks slightly amused. I roll my eyes.

In a flash faster than my eye can travel, there's a huge group of Strogoi blocking the path. We all freeze. When I say huge, I mean there are about two Strogoi for every Guardian. In a fast move, a Strogoi back hands me into a tree. I'm stunned for a few seconds. When the Strogoi begins to move toward me, Dimitri pulls out a fast move of his own and stakes the Strogoi. I stand and grab my fallen stake, throwing myself into the fight. When I finish my Strogoi, I notice that we're not doing to well.

"Sparky!" I say, turning to the Moroi. He looks confused when I make a lasso motion over my head but then it clicks in his eyes and he forms a ring of fire around some of the Strogoi so we can get them later. Something charges into my back, knocking me to the ground, pinning me there. I struggle.

"Stop struggling," Dimitri huffs in my ear. I stop," Thank you. You were one second from being grabbed."

"Oh. Well thanks," I say as Dimitri lets me up. We cornor the last Strogoi not trapped in the circle and kill it. We lost a few Guardians but not nearly as many as we would of lost if not for Christain. I nod at Christain who looks worn out and the ring of fire falls away.

The Strogoi leap forward but we're ready for them. Taking a few out within minutes. One of the Strogoi gets through the layers somehow and grabs Lissa just as another one grabs me.

"Well I think we'll be taking our leave now," one of the Strogoi says. The Strogoi laugh with dark, creepy laughs. My control slips and the Strogoi are attacked by ghosts. They release us both. One of the Guardians grabs Lissa, putting her behind him. The Strogoi run, having never seen anything like this. The ghosts begin to circle me, taunting, laughing, closing in. I squeeze my eyes shut.

"Go away," I whisper. Nothing happens," Go away!"

The ghosts fade away. I collapse to the ground, my head hurting. It took a lot of energy to send them away. More energy then I knew I had. My eyes are closed and I don't open them until someone picks me up. I open my eyes to see my Dimitri.

"Are you okay, Roza?" Dimitri asks, breaking into a run after the rest of the Guardians I presume.

"Just tired," I say weakly. His eyes are worried but he doesn't say anything else. I'm also hungry but I'm sure that will be taken care of when we get back to the Academy.

Eventually we get into a van. Dimitri lays me down on a seat, my head in his lap and his duster laying over me like a blanket. I didn't realize that I was shaking. I don't know if it's because I'm tired or because I'm cold, I really don't care. I sit up and curl into Dimitri's side. He wraps his arm around me.

When we get back to the Academy, we all have to go to the Clinic, even Dimitri, who hadn't gone yet.

"The cuts on your arms are pretty deep. We're going to need to cut them back open and stitch them up," Dr. Olendinski says. Lissa just shakes her head and heals the cuts," I guess you guys can go but be sure to go straight to the cafeteria for food."

I nod eagerly. I'm hungry, well I'm always hungry, but I'm hungrier than usual. After I stuff myself full of food, I feel much better. Everyone's looking at me with a mixture of awe and repulsion.

"I didn't even know it was possible to eat that many hamburgers in one sitting, let alone in the span of 10 minutes," Christain says. I laugh, glad we're finally safe.

"I would of ate more, but we were out of burgers," I say, smiling.

"How do you deal with her?" Christain asks Dimitri. I chunk a roll at his head. It bounces off and hits Eddie too before hitting the ground. I laugh.

"He does it because he loves me," I say, threading my arm through Dimitri's like nothing happened.

"Your a phsyco, you know that?" Christain says. I roll my eyes.

"At least I don't set people on fire!" I yell," Or have a gay love for Adrian!"

"I do not have a gay love for Adrian!" Christain yells, jumping up. I smile and duck my head as Christain throws the roll at me. Our banter continues for a while. Finally, everyone decides to go to bed. Dimitri escorts me to my room.

"Stay with me tonight? Please," I say, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"I don't think that's a good idea Roza," Dimitri murmurs. I turn serious.

"I don't want to be alone. Not after what happened," I whisper. He looks at me to see if I'm messing with him. When he realizes I'm not, he nods. I open the door and we slip in. There's someone in the chair by my computer.

"Hello again, Rosemarie," Victor Dashkov says. More figures slip out of the shadows. Well... shit.


	5. I Hate Chase Scenes

Chapter Five

Rose's POV

"Your supposed to be in prison," I say, catiously watching the figures behind him. Dimitri stands stiffly at my side, eyes open for the slightest of movements.

"Your supposed to be dead. I guess were both wrong," Victor says.

"What do you want?" Dimitri asks, slowly moving us backwards until were pressed against the door.

"Well, I can apprehend Vasilissa once I have Rosemarie. Once I have Vasilissa I will have no more use for Rosemarie. She'll be properly disposed of. It's for the good of the people," Dimitri slams open the door, throwing us into the hall," After her. Don't hurt her too much."

"You go get help," I say as we run. I'm oddly grateful for all the running Dimitri made me do.

"No. I won't leave you alone," Dimitri says, easily keeping up with me.

"They won't follow you. I'll distract them. Have faith in my Comrade," I say, grinning. He looks like he's going to argue but he nods and takes off.

I run down to the first floor. I jump out of a window and run around the side of the building. Moving silently, I scale a tree and hop onto the roof, ducking low.

"Where is she?" one of them yells, obviously pissed. I grin widely and slip one of my shoes, throwing it. It rattles a bush. They take off into the woods. I slip through the trap door in the roof.

I down to the first floor again and slam straight into someone. Someone I don't recognize.

"There you are girlie," he grins. I strike a kisck at his knee. He pushes me back,"Ah-ah-ah."

I hit the ground hard. He picks me up off the ground, wrapping his hand around my mouth.

"Let's get going," the man says. I bite into his hand hard, drawing blood.

"Let's not," a voice says. I shove my elbow into the guy's stomach and turn to see Dimitri. When I duck out of the way, Dimitri slams his fist into the guy's face.

A few Guardians flood the hall, apprehending the man. Dimitri wraps his arm around me and I lean into him. Maybe were finally safe. Probably not though. Eventually, I get to go to my room and sleep. I wake up somewhere completely different.


	6. Well That Hurt

**Chapter Six**

**Rose's POV**

Have you ever woken up hanging from the ceiling with a chain wrapped around you multiple times? If you haven't, don't try it. It hurts but by now it's just kind of numb. There's no telling how long I've been awake and hanging up here.

"Anyone going to get me down from here!" I yell... well scream actually. When no one answers, I kind of fall asleep.

"Hey, little Dhampir," a voice says. I'm back in that really pretty garden that Adrian tried to give me the family history of.

"Hey, Adrian," I say as a figure steps out from behind him. Dimitri.

"How!" I ask as Dimitri hugs me tightly. He leans back and smooths the hair from my forehead, looking me over for any damage.

"I learned how to bring people with me. He threatened me until I brought him," Adrian says. I grin at Dimitri as he finishes looking me over.

"Where am I?" I ask. Dimitri sighs and looks disappointed... so does Adrian for that matter.

"We were hoping you knew," Dimitri says. I shake my head slowly.

"I just woke up. All I know is I'm hanging from the ceiling, wrapped in chains," I say. Dimitri looks worried and a little angry.

"Rose, you've been missing for three days. We know that Victor is the one who kidnapped you and we captured him but he won't tell us where we can find you. We've been searching for you the entire time," Dimitri says, looking at me solemnly. I blink.

"Well, wow," I say," I'll see if I can find a way out. I'll meet you in the gym."

"Wait..." Adrian starts, but it's too late... I've already woken up.

"Let's figure this out," I say. I study the chains. The chains are held closed with a combination lock. I manage to slide my hand out of the chains and grab the lock. With a few sharp twists, the lock is broken. I grab the chain and hold on so that I don't fall. I slide down and kick open the door holding me in. I'm somewhere just off campus. We used to come here to party.

I tun at full tilt toward the gym. When I get there, I slip in the door. Dimitri's in there pacing back and forth as Adrian watches. They look up when the door opens.

"Rose? Is that you?" Dimitri murmurs. I laugh.

"Nope, I'm a robber," I say sarcastically. Dimitri hugs me tightly.

"I'm sure she's fine. She's probably canoodling Delikov as we speak," Christian says. I turn and see Lissa and Christian.

"Omg, your a fortune teller, Pyro!" I shout. Dimitri laughs and Christian turns red.

"I was just trying to comfort Lissa," Christian says, stunned. I grin trying to control my laughing.

"I know," I say, smiling brightly. We all laugh, making Christian turn even redder.

"Your playing with fire here," Christian says slyly, conjuring a fire ball. I laugh and roll my eyes.

"Actually, you are. I'm not the one with a fire ball in my hand," I retort. I gym door opens again and I spin to see 10 Strogoi at least," Well, shit."

"Here. We'll back the Moroi to the door slowly," Dimitri says, pressing a stake into my hand. I nod as we slowly back up Lissa, Adrian, and Christian.

"Pyro," I whisper, makinga rectangle in the air. A rectangle of fire pops up around the Strogoi. Dimitri and I rush them out the door," Drop it Pyro!"

AS the flames disappear, the Strogoi rush us. Five on me, five on Dimitri. I snake forward and plunge my stake into one of their hearts. Four left.

One swings at me and I jump back, dodging it effectively. I snap my foot forward quickly. It makes contact and I follow through, staking another.

A Strogoi wraps his hand around my throat. I release the ghosts. It's the only option I have left.

The Strogoi scream as the ghosts attack. I'm released. A Strogoi swings his arms, his hand hitting me in the chest, seding me flying backwards. I blink through the pain and gather my stake.

I stake my three remaining Strogoi. Turning to see Dimitri stake his last one.

"Go," I whisper. The ghosts disappear.

I collapse to my knees, exhausted. Dimitri wraps his aroums around me. I close my eyes and lean into him. He's warmer than I am.

"Are you okay Roza?" Dimitri asks breathlessly. I nod. I feel myself begin to fall asleep. I relax into him, slumping.

"Rose? Roza! Hold on!" I feel myself being lifted. I pass out.


	7. Surprises Aren't Always Fun

**Chapter Seven**

**Rose's POV**

"You need to eat something," Dr. Olendenski pleas, pushing the inedible food toward me. I push it away again.

"If you would just bring me pizza, we wouldn't have this issue," I say irratatbly. She sighs and shakes her head.

"Rose..." she starts, but she's promptly interrupted by the door opening. I've been in the clinic for exhaustion and a little bit of a fever. Must of been reaction to the ghosts. Dimitri pokes his head in.

"We've come to relieve you of duty," he says, smiling at me.

"Good. Maybe you can get her to eat something," she says, stalking past him. Dimitri and Lissa come in and sit down. Christian comes in carrying something that instantly brightens my mood.

"You brought me pizza! I love you guys!" I say, pulling the piping hot box from Christian's hands. I dig out a piece and chomp into it. The others take some.

"We figured you could use a break from hospital food," Lissa explains before taking a bite. I finish my first slice and head for another.

"You eat almost as much as I do," Dimitri jokes, stroking my hair.

"I know," I say, grinning broadly. I take a huge bite of pizza. He rolls his eyes and takes my free hand.

Lissa thinks were absolutely adorable together, when she found out of course. Everyone at school knows. If we promise to keep it PG-13 they won't do anything.

After I eat 2 more slices, I'm finally done. I lay back and smile happily. Dr. Olendenski comes back for a visit.

"Everthing seems to be in order. You can head out now," she says. I change and we leave the clinic.

"We should play a game," Lissa says, bouncing up and down. I look at her suspiciously.

"What game?" I ask, trying to tone down my suspicions.

"Oh... how about... Truth or Dare!" she says innocently. I laugh and the wheels in my head are already turning.

"Okay, lets do it. You text Adrian and Jill. I'll text Eddie and Mia," I say, pulling out my phone, which Dimitri was nice enough to bring me," You'll play right, Comrade?"

"Be glad I love you," he mutters. I grin broadly and reach up on my toes to kiss him. I pull back fast because were in PG-13 zone. We all meet in Lissa's room.

"Who wants to go first?" Lissa asks after everyone's situated.

"I do," Christian says before I can. I huff," Rose, I dare you to make out with Guardian Alto for 5 minutes. No matter what happens, you can't stop."

I groan and Dimitri stiffens. I stand and glare at Christian evilly while he raises his hands innocently. I flip him off and Eddie laughs.

"I didn't even get a chance to say dare," I grumble, heading toward Stan's classroom. Christian follows with a camera.

Stan's in his classroom, like I suspected. Typical. He looks up when I enter. I mentally ready myself. Just get it over with.

"What, Hathaway," he barks. I sigh and walk up to him. He stands when I get close, wary of me. He should be.

I press my lips to his and he freezes for a second. Then his hands clamp on my hips and he's pressing me into the wall.

When the 5 minutes are up, I attempt to push him off me. He just clamps my wrists together and keeps kissing me. I attempt to pull free. A hand turns Stan and then he's knocked out on the floor. I look up to see Dimitri.

"Let's head back," he says. When we get back, I look at Christian.

"Truth or Dare, Christian?" I ask slyly, out for revenge. Lissa shakes her head.

"I may regret this but dare," he says, and I grin broadly.

"You will regret it," Lissa and Eddie say at the same time. I laugh evilly and Christian pales visibly. Dimitri just remains silent by my side while everyone else laughs.

"I dare you to streak through Kirova's office and bedroom," I say. He turns even paler. I hand Eddie a video camera," Video it."

When they leave, I turn to Dimitri. His hand cups my cheek.

"Are you okay?" he murmurs, his Russian accent enveloping me. I nod and kiss him. Our kissing soon begins to pick up and then I'm on his lap and his hands are on my hips.

"Dimka? Is that you?" an unfamilar Russian voice says from the doorway as my hands wrap in his hair. I fall back with a gasp and Dimitri turns sheepish.

"Sorry, Mom," he says, looking, if at all possible, even more sheepish. My eyes widen in shock.


	8. You Fail On Camera

**Chapter Eight**

**Rose's POV:**

"Who is this?" a girl's voice asks from behind Dimitri's mom. A girl that looks quite a bit like Dimitri. This must be his younger sister, Victoria.

"I'm Rose," I say, picking myself up off the floor. I help Dimitri up. Her mom nods.

"Awe. This is the Rose I've heard about in your letters," his mom says. I smile as Dimitri blushes just a little.

"You've never mentioned this to me, Comrade," I say, smiling at him softly.

"I'm Olena," she says, reaching a hand out to me. I shake her hand and smile.

"You must be Victoria. Dimitri mentioned you," I say, smiling. She laughs.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Dimitri asks, looking between me and his sister.

"I can't come see my only son? I haven't seen you in a while. Plus, I heard you got reassigned," she says, looking between the two of us. I'm embarressed about what she saw, I mean come on, his mom just saw me making out with him.

Dimitri requested to get reassigned and he was assigned to Christain, of all people. I'm amused that poor Dimitri was assigned to him but the fact is, that means I have to see Pyro when I want to see Dimitri. There's a downside to everything.

Everyone picks that moment to show back up. Christain's face is bright red with anger and embarrassment. I laugh.

"Have fun?" I ask, smiling sweetly. Christain grumbles something under his breathe and flips me off. I laugh.

"Just be glad Kirova wasn't home," I say, smiling.

"Yeah. That was streak of luck but I'm still considering setting you on fire," he growls. I laugh.

"Nah. You love me too much Pyro," I say. Lissa rolls her eyes and Eddie hands me the video camera. I watch the video and laugh.

"I have to go unpack," Dimitri's mom says.

"Victoria! Play with us!" I say, grabbing her arm. She laughs.

"Sure but that means you have to stay Dimka," she says and Dimitri sighs.

"Fine," he sighs. I cheer and sit him back on the ground, sitting on his lap. He wraps his arms around me and Victoria sits next to me.

"Let's play I Never. I have a bag of candy in here," I say, getting up to grab it. I hand it out, giving everyone the same amount," I'll go first. I've never had sex in a church attic."

Lissa sighs. She and Christain eat a piece and I watch as Victoria eats one too. I take a deep breathe, that turns into a gasp, luckily, Dimitri didn't see her.

"I never punched someone in the face so hard, they passed out for a week," Dimitri says. I sigh, eating a piece.

"I never..." Christain starts.

"Christain Ozera!" Ms. Kirova yells. I laugh.

"There was a video camera," I say, grinning broadly. Man, I love this.


	9. Big Plans

**K, So I'm happy for all of the people that read my stories. You guys are amazing! Thanks for the amazing reviews and one of my reviewers asked me to slow down the action so I'll work on it but this chapter doesn't have as much action, srry.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

**Rose's POV**

Christain looks afraid and pissed at the same time. He glares at me and I smirk in response. I feel Shane's head shake back and forth in exasperation against my back.

"Mr. Ozera! I would suspend you right now if not for the fact that your all graduating in three days. You got lucky but do not go streaking through my room!" Kirova's face is basically purple. I hold in a laugh as she leaves the room. Eddie and I collapse in laughter. The only thing holding me up is Dimitri. She didn't even notice.

"I never dated someone seven years older or younger than me," Christain growls, glaring at me. i smile at him while I eat my piece of candy, showing no shame. I don't have to look to know that Dimitri ate one too.

We go around the cirlce and, eventually, we have our winners. Christain and I lost, both finishing off our candy at the same time. Dimitri and Lissa tie, each only having eaten three pieces.

"Okay guys, I'm tired, so I'm leaving. Walk me back to my room, Comrade?" I ask, attempting to raise on eyebrow. He rolls his eyes and we walk back to my room. I walk in and drag Dimitri in with me, despite his protests. I kiss him to cut them off. His arms go around my waist, pulling me tighter against him. I tangle a hand in his hair. I pull back and he growls quietly.

"I can stay the night but were not doing more than that," he compromises before I can say anything. I nod and grab some clothes out of my drawer. I change and he rolls his eyes. He strips down to his boxers and we cuddle in my bed. I fall asleep almost instantly. I can't help it, he's just so comfortable!

(Time Skip)

I wake up to find myself curled in Dimitri's arms and he's still asleep. I feel him stir slightly. I smile and turn.

"Morning," I say, smiling broadly.

"Morning, beautiful," he says, his hand moves to cup my cheek. I smile and kiss the palm of his hand. He smiles. We don't have classes for the next few days and we've already had the trials so nothing planned for today.

_Rose! Get UP! I need to talk to you now!_ Lissa yells through the bond. I sigh and pull away. Dimitri rasies an eyebrow at me.

"Lissa needs to talk to me. I'll see you later though," I say. He leans forward and kisses my lips tenderly and then pull back. He pouts slightly to tease me.

"Nothings going to get done if you do that," I say, getting up and changing. I watch Dimitri dress and then leave. I change into a tight, purple, strapless dress for the hell of it, a pair of flats and a pair of black leggings. I want to surprise Dimitri when he sees me next. I walk to Lissa's.

"Rose! Get in here!" she squeals. There's a lot of joy passing through the bond. I look at her questioningly.

"Christain proposed!" she yells. I grin.

"Who knew Sparky had it in him. Tell me everything," I grin and hug her tightly. No matter how we banter, I'm happy she's with Christain.

"Christain told me he had a surprise for me. He took me to the attic and then he had set up a little picnic for us. We ate and then he proposed," she says in a hurry. I smile. I grin.

I hang out for a little while with Lissa and then there's a knock on the door. I blink in surprise because it's Dimitri.

"Rose, come with me please. I want to show you something," he says, holding his hand out to me. I look at Lissa and she nods at me. I take his hand and smile.

"Okay," I say. I follow him out of the dorms and into the woods. He leads me to a clearing filled with beautiful flowers. I look at him in shock. There's a smile playing on his lips," It's beautiful, Comrade."

"I would hope. I also have three surprises for you," he says. I blink at him. He hands me a little box," The first."

Inside the box is a beautiful, silver locket. Our names are on the front. I open it and there's a picture of him inside beside a picture of Lissa. I gasp and turn. I throw my arms around him.

"It's beautiful," I whisper. He laughs.

"I'm glad you like it," He leads me to a little picnic in the middle of the clearing," Tonight, were serving peperoni pizza and brownies," he says. I grin. My favorites.

"Surprise number two," he says, signaling to the food. I smile and he grins at me, reaching a hand across to stroke my cheek. After we finish, he smiles," Last one."

I look up to see Christain and Lissa enter the clearing. They grin at me while I look at Dimitri, confused.

"I thought I'd check with your parents before I did this," he grins. I laugh when I realize that he meant Lissa and Christain. I look back to see him on his knee. My mouth parts with an oh," Rose Hathaway, will you marry me?"


	10. Fire Everywhere!

**Chapter Ten**

**Rose's POV**

"I... yes. Of course. A million times yes!" I say, throwing my arms around his neck. He smiles and kisses me. Lissa and Christain shift uncomfortably and I sigh, pulling away.

"How are we going to do this?" I ask, looking at him. I don't want him to get in trouble.

"I got permission from the Queen and on top of that, I'm reassigned. We'll be fine," I kiss him again and his arms go aaround my waist.

"How sweet but we have a few things to settle first," a voice says from behind us. It's Tasha and she's with Jesse. Fire-users.

"We both decided to work together because Jesse wants Rose and I want you, Dimitri," Tasha says. I growl.

"And your going to succeed how?" I ask. Dimitri shakes his head at me. I'm pissed. Lissa and Christain join us.

"What the hell Aunt Tasha!" Christain yells. He's standing slightly in front of Lissa. She sighs.

"I was hoping you wouldn't be around to see this," Tasha says, motioning to Christain. A ring of fire pops up around the four of us. I get an idea.

Mia had started to reattend our school. She's dating Eddie, which is awesome. I pull out my phone and send a quick text, telling her to bring a bucket of water to the clearing. I look at Dimitri.

"Don't stop me," I say, watching Mia. She looks confused. I text her to douse me with water when I yell go. I put my backpack over my head. I decided to carry it with us for some reason. I'm glad I did. I wrap my hair up and jump through the ring, the flames licking my skin," Go!" I yell.

"Rose!" Dimitri yells, staring at me like I'm crazy. The water douses me and I attack. A quick kick takes out Jesse. Simple. I discard my backpack and stalk toward Tasha.

"You bitch!" she yells. I smile and I nod at Eddie. He takes her out from behind and I smile. Advantages to friends. The ring goes out. I'm burned pretty bad and it hurts. Lissa comes up beside me, and before I can protest, heals me. I sigh.

"That sucked," I say. Dimitri wraps his arms around me tightly.

"Don't ever do that again! You scared me!" he says, his voice a growl. Some guardians came and took them away. Eddie had run off without me noticing. I can't believe they're that stupid!

"Let's go back to my room," Dimitri says, dragging me out of the clearing. When we get there, he makes me lay on the bed. I sigh. He lays down with me and within minutes, were asleep.


	11. Look, Don't Touch

**Chapter Eleven**

**Rose's POV(1 month later**

I wake up slow and happy. I turn in Dimitri's arms and see that he's already awake. He smooths my wild hair back from my forehead. He kisses me softly. Dimitri and I have our own house for when we are off duty. We work the same hours as much as possible so we can spend our time off together.

"Morning my beautiful fiancee," Dimitri wispers. I smile and snuggle closer. He laughs. Were getting married in two months. It's a double wedding with Lissa and Christain. Were also going on our honeymooons together, obviously seperate rooms though. The wedding is at Court and then the honeymoons are in Paris, courtesy of Liss.

"Morning," I say," What time is it?" Dimitri and I both start work at noon. Lissa is using it as a chance to find our wedding dresses. Joy.

"It's nine," he says, pulling me as close as possible. I smile.

"What should we do then?" I ask, leaning up on one elbow and giving him a man-eater smile. He shivers and I smirk.

"How about breakfast," he says, breaking the trance.

"I would love donuts but I guess anything will do. Wait, lets go for donuts and then spend time together before we have to work," I plead. What can I say? I love donuts. He rolls his eyes but silently nods.

I get up and slide away from Dimitri's grabby hands, smirking. I get dressed in a strapless, purple dress that falls to my knees, black leggings, and silver ankle boots. The dress is pretty with silver vine designs on it and it fits perfectly, showing my curves. I brush my hair, electing to leave it down. I head down stairs, where Dimitri's waiting, already dressed.

"Are you ready..." Dimtri says, turning. He trails off when he sees me. I give him a man-eater smile, eanjoying his attention," You look beautiful."

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself, Comrade," I say. And it's true. He's wearing a a pair of jeans, a tight, black t-shirt, and his ever-present duster. His hair is back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck though, as usual, strands hang loose. We leave. Yay! Donuts!

(Time skip)

As were walking to the donut shop, I hold hands with Dimtri. Boys watch me as I pass, the girls watch Dimitri. Were used to this by now. I feel a hand touch my ass.

"I know my ass is fine, but look don't touch," I snap, quoting this awesome book series I read once. Lissa made me read it and I kind of got addicted.

After we finish up our morning out, we meet Lissa and Christain at their house. Christain rolls his eyes at me while Dimitri kisses my forehead.

"What are our plans for today?" Christain asks, throwing his arm around Lissa. I roll my eyes.

"They don't involve you," I say, smirking at his shocked expression," Lissa and I are going dress shopping which means your not allowed to come."

"Yeah. Your not allowed to see our wedding dresses," Lissa says. She gets up, evades Christain easily, grabs my hand and drags me out the door. Oh joy.


	12. A Little Fun

**Chapter Twelve**

**Rose's POV**

The dress shopping wasn't so bad. Lissa and I both found our dresses and they needed no alterations. We pick them up in about a week later. So that the guys don't try to sneak a look at them, we hide them in Mia's apartment.

"Let's go out for pizza and bowling. Dress hot," I say, grinning widely.

"Why?" she asks cautiously.

"The guys are doing that tonight so if we show up looking hot and all the guys drooling after us, we'll freak them out," I say. It's actually going to be lots of fun.

"I'm probably going to regret this, but let's do it," Lissa says, smiling at me.

(Time Skip)

We stand outside the pizza place. Lissa has on a black mini-skirt and a purple, strapless shirt. All clingy and she has on high heeled shoes. I have on a tight, red minidress with high heeled black boots. Were about to walk in the door when a black clad figure steps in front of us. A biker, flanked by more bikers.

"Hey. You babes wanna go on a ride with us. You'll have lots of fun," the biker says in a "sexy" voice. I snort, because that's nothing compared to my sexy Russian's voice.

"No thanks. We have dates, if you'll excuse us," I say, attempting to push past. He grabs my wrist and gives me a creepy grin.

"Jake doesn't take no for an answer," he says, his other hand going to my waist.

"Well, Jake should learn to keep his hands to himself. It would of served him better," I say. I snap my foot forward, hitting him in the leg. I pull free and punch him straight in the face. He goes down. I raise my eyebrows, unable to lift just one. The others back away and I grab Liss's arm, dragging her inside. We order a large pepperoni pizza and sit down.

"There they are," I say, pointing. Dimitri and Christain are at a pool table, passing the time until they get their pizza. I grab her hand," Let's play pool and sucker some boys out of some cash."

"And you think we can win?" Lissa asks as I drag her to a table. I laugh and smirk. I walk up to some boys and bat my eyes.

"Can we play you?" I ask sweetly. The guys basically fall over themselves to invite us to play them Our backs are to the boys. The bet is $20. Let the games begin.

(Time skip)

"Did you have to punch him in the face?" Lissa asks, exasperated.

"Yes," I say simply. I sit down and grab two slices of pizza. We won, but the guy kept touching my ass. I grin.

"Would you ladies like some company?" The voice is that of my sexy Russian. I turn.

"Oh. Hey, Comrade," I say, grinning at him. He rolls his eyes and sits next to me," How did you know it was me?"

"Your the only girl I know that looks sexy, eats a lot of pizza, and punches guys for touching her ass, even if it wasn't them," Dimitri says. He looks me over and I resist the urge to shiver.

"You caught us, I guess," Lissa says, kissing Christain. I roll my eyes and a hand lands on my arm, pulling me up.

"I'm not finished with you, bitch," the biker man says. I roll my eyes.

"If you don't get your hands off me, I'll have my fiancee and his best friend kick your ass," I say. The man freezes.

"Fiancee?" he stutters.

"Yeah. Fiancee," Dimitri says, standing behind me. The biker backs away. I smile.

"Your always getting in trouble," he says, rolling his eyes.

"It's part of the package," I say, grinning broadly.

"Guess I'll have to deal with it," he sighs. I attempt to raise an eyebrow and he laughs.


	13. Knock Knock

**Sorry it took so long to update. My laptop was broken so we had some issues with that. You guys are awesome though.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>

**Rose's POV:**

"So... Bowling?" I ask, batting my eyelashes. Dimitri sighs.

"Are you going to cause more trouble?" he asks. I don't dignify that with an answer, just slide into the car. He shakes his head and slides in, starting the car. We drive to the bowling alley, followed by Christain and Lissa.

We get out and I pull out my wallet, paying for the bowling and grinning at Dimitri. I haven't been bowling in forever.

"There are a lot of people here," Lissa says worriedly. I grin.

"You shouldn't be worried Liss. You'll be fine," I say, handing her her shoes. We find balls. Let the games begin. The game speeds by fast with Christain and I neck-in-neck. Dimitri ends up kicking all of our butts though.

"I didn't know they had bowling in the artic wasteland, Comrade," I say, raising on my toes to kiss him. He rolls his eyes but kisses me back.

(Time skip, 1 month later)

Joy and surprise surges through the bond. I pull out my phone and call Lissa. She answers after a second.

"Something you need to tell me Liss?" I ask, leaning against the counter. Dimitri and Christain are out getting suits because they don't want to do it later.

"Rose, I'm pregnant," Lissa says. I freeze. No way. Christain is gonna flip.

"Are you sure?" I ask, well choke out. I almost feel jealous because she has something that I don't. I can never give Dimitri a family.

"I took three tests and they all came back positive," Lissa says.

"That's great Liss," I say truthfully. There's a knock on the door," One sec, Liss."

I open the door to find a basket. I pick it up, confused. I hear a stirring inside. I slip the blanket off the top and almost drop it. This can't be what I think it is. I set it on the counter and grab the phone.

"Liss, I'll call you back," I hang up and dial Dimitri," Dimitri, do you know anyone who would leave a baby on our doorstep?"

"What?" Dimitri jokes out. Yeah, a baby.


	14. A New Oppurtunity

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, my laptop is still out of commition but I'm doing the best I can.**

**On the bright side, You guys are awesome!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

**Rose's POV**

Christain, Lissa, Dimitri and I stand crowded around the basket. It's a little girl. She has darkish hair and she's absolutely beautiful. She looks to be about a month old and she's either a dhampire of a human. By how fast her little hand rabbed my finger, I want to say she's a dhamphire.

"What are we going to do with her?" Lissa asks, looking at me. It's my choice, well mine and Dimitri's. This could be my oppurtunity.

"I want to keep her," I say, lifting her out of the basket. I craddle her in my arms, surprised at how good it feels. I never really pictured myself as a mom but I want to keep her more that anything in the world.

"I do too," Dimitri whispers in my ear. I grin.

"I think you should do it. You'll make great parents," Lissa says, smiling. I wink at her.

"You giving Rose permission to emotional scar a small child!?" Christain yells, having to say something sarcastic.

"I could say the samething about you!" I retort. Christain looks confused. Shit! I wasn't supposed to tell.

"What are you talking about?" Christain asks, turning to Lissa.

"I was going to tell you, I'm pregnant," Lissa says, not meeting his gaze. A grin breaks out over his face.

"That's great!" he says, pulling Lissa into a hug. I smile and turn to Dimitri.

"So, what should we name her?" I ask, smiling at Dimitri. I've never felt this exictited. I can give the man I love a family, even if it wasn't exactly the way I wish.

"You pick," he says. I look at our new little girl, thinking.

"How about Lilly. Lilly James Belikov," I say.

"Perfect," he whispers. There's only one thing left to do.

(Time Skip)

We are currently filling out paperwork to adopt Lilly. For those of you who don't know, I absolutely hate paperwork. It is my worst enemy in this life. It'll be worth it though. I smile.

"There. All done," the lady says, filing away our paperwork. I pick up our baby, smiling at her sleeping form.

"She's ours," I breathe. I grin and lean up to kiss Dimitri. We leave and I feel giddy.

Lissa and I spend the rest of the day picking out stuff to decorate her room. We get two crips, one for mine and Dimitri's room and one for hers. We get a cute purple wall paint color and butterfly stencils. We get pinks and lighter purples for those.

We get lots of cute clothes and stuffed animals and toys. Lots of diapers and wipes and, of course, lots of formula and bottles and binkies. A themometer, everthing we can think of.

We then take the baby and stay the night at Lissa's house while the boys decorate. Lissa can't be around the paint fumes. We spend two night actually because it takes a while for paint to dry and then for the room to air out. Lissa and I spend lots of time spoiling Lilly. Our little family is perfect.


	15. Tasha Again

**Sorry it took so long. Thanks for being patient and for all the amazing reviews.**

**I'm really sorry. Review if you can, thanks.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen<strong>

**Rose's POV:**

Lilly's new room is perfect. I attempt to lay her in her crib but the second my hands leave her, she starts crying. She's become attatched to Dimitri and I. She's loves Lissa and Christain too.

"Looks like she already loves her mommy," a voice says from behind me. I pick up Lilly and turn to see Tasha. I freeze.

"What is with you people and escaping prision," I say, glaring at her as I clutch Lilly to my chest. Lilly falls asleep in my arms.

"I figure it can go one of two ways: Either you can put down your daughter and come with me or I can kill you both," she snarls, a fireball leaping in her hand.

"Not this time, Aunt Tasha," Christain says, his expression sad," I love you but you can't keep attacking Rose. Dimitri was never yours in the first place and if you do anything to them then I will be forced to kill you. They're my family now, not you."

"But I'm your aunt," Tasha says, shocked. Lissa comes up beside him and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"You are but you've been gone and Lissa, Rose, and Dimitri have been there. I don't want to fight you but this has to stop," Christain says. I have a new found pride towards Christain. I look at him and shake my head.

I hand Lilly to Lissa and step in front of them. I can feel them both staring holes in my back. I ignore them and watch Tasha.

"Why don't we take this outside. Just leave them out of this," I say, jerking my hair up in a ponytail. She glares at me.

"Fine by me," she growls and pushes past them. Christain grabs my wrist and shakes his head at me.

"Think about this Rose. You don't have to do this," Christain says. I'm surprised that Dimitri hasn't heard us yet. He's asleep right now. I follow Tasha outside and watch as she pulls up another fireball.

"Your a bitch, just thought I'd tell you," I say, crossing my arms.

"You piss me off, you know that?" she growls. I just laugh and watch her. She launches it as me and I dodge out of the way, the ball knicking my arm. I have a plan and it's defenitly working.

My next door neighbor is a Moroi who stays up late at night. I can see the lights come on and the faint sounds of her alerting the guardians. All according to plan. It'll be mayb 5 minutes before they're here.

Eventually, I get bored with this. I dash forward and knock he to the ground. Her head hits hard. She's out cold. I sigh, standing. A car pulls up and out steps some Guardians. They take her and nod at me.

I walk back upstairs and take Lilly. I say goodbye to Christain and Lissa and walk to my bedroom. I lay Lilly down with Dimitri and change. He's passed out cold. I smile and lay down next to him, curling Lilly in my arms. He wraps his arms around my waist and he buries his face in my hair. I close my eyes. I'm not going to tell him what happened. I fall asleep and hear Lilly sigh softly.


	16. Stupid Calmness

**So, my laptop is fixed! Awesome so I should be able to update more.**

**As always, R&R please! You guys are awesome!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen<strong>

"Rose, why are there burn marks in the front yard?" Dimitri asks, crossing his arms and scowling at me. Damn it, Tasha!

"Well, Tasha kind of attacked last night. We got into a fight in the front yard," I say, ducking my head. He's pissed at me.

"And when were you going to tell me?" Dimitri growls, lifting my chin so that I can see his expression. His eyes look scared. We had just layed Lilly down for a nap, so it's just Dimitri and I for the moment.

"I didn't want you to worry. I knew you'd get upset," I say, looking at him with a pained expression.

"Not as upset as I am that you didn't tell me!" he all but shouts. I back away.

"I'm sorry, okay? It just happened last night. You were asleep and Christain and Lissa were over. They say part of what happened but I made them stay with Lilly when we went outside because I knew Christain could protect her and that if you thought he was burning down the house, you'd wake up," I say, sitting on the couch. I shut my eyes, not wanting to see his expression.

"I'll be back. I'm going to the store," Dimitri says, and then I hear the front door close. I sigh and lay down on the couch.

(Time skip)

I hear the front door open about an hour later. Lilly is still sound asleep. I don't even bother sitting up.

"Are you still mad at me?" I ask, grabbing the remote and turning the tv off. Footsteps come closer, but they don't sound like Dimitri's. I sit up.

"Well, what do you think, my dear?" a voice says. I leap to my feet, turning to stare into eyes that look similar to Lissa's. Victor Dashkov.

"How the hell do you keep escaping from prison?" I growl, going into a defensive position.

"Well, that's due to Robert," he said, inclining his head to a figure standing beside him," You see, Robert is a very special person, much like Princess Dragomir. They are both spirit users."

"He's a spirit user?" I ask, raising my turns and stares me straight in the eyes.

"Follow me," Robert says in a calm voice. I can't resist doing what he says. I struggle to break free. I find a little break in which I stop moving completely but Robert doubles his efforts.

"Take this," Robert says, handing me a knife. I see a car drive up out of the corner of my eye. Out jumps Dimitri, Lissa, and Christain. They look at me, confused.

"Rose? What's going on?" Dimitri asks, stepping closer. Lissa looks at me and looks at Robert.

"He's a spirit user. He's using compulsion on her," Lissa says. She stares into my eyes and begins to walk toward me.

"Stay where you are. Point the knife at yourself," Robert tells me, still calm," If any of you come any closer, I'll make her kill herself," Robert is behind me and to the left, now, my eyes are glued to his face.

_ Rose, you can break free._ Lissa says through the bond. I struggle, my muscles straining. I watch Lissa take a tentative step forward. I feel something in me snap.

"Kill youself," Robert says, watching me attentively. Victor gives a small smile. I begin to drive the knife backward. I watch the horror on Dimitri's face. At the last second, I twist out of the way and the knife stabs Robert in the stomach. That's when all breaks loose.


	17. Grand Schemesurprise planning

**Chapter Seveteen**

******  
><span>****Rose's POV:**

****The knife catches Robert in the stomach and I jump away before he falls. Victor and Robert look at me in shock and then Robert collapses. Dimitri begins to rush forward but I raise a hand to stop him. He looks at me, actually everyone is staring at me.

"Run," I say, glaring at Victor. He grabs Robert and drags him into the car. They take off and I have a feeling that they won't be back this time. Dimitri grabs me and pulls me into his arms. His hands run over my body as if making sure I'm okay.

"Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" he asks frantically. I disentangle myself from him and smile softly.

"I'm fine," I say, looking at my friends. Christian smirks at me and I wait for the snarky comment.

"Why is it that the only people that escape from prison are the ones with a grudge against you?" Christian asks. I roll my eyes.

"I'm just that awesome, Sparky," I say smiling and walking back into my house. When I walk in, I hear Lilly crying. I walk into her room and pick her up, rocking her slightly.

I find Lissa, Christian, and Dimitri in the dining room, sitting at the table. I get an idea.

"If we're going to have a party, we're going to do it right," I say, smiling. The others eye me, obviously not liking this idea. I roll my eyes and laugh at their expressions. I call Mia, Eddie, Adrian, and Dimitri's little sister, Viktoria. Viktoria is part of an Exchange student program this year and she's staying with a family in the area. Technically, she graduated already but her charge is still in an academy, having been requested by their grandparents. It just so happens that I know she's off today.

Everyone said they'd be over in about an hour so that gives us an hour to just chill out. I refuse to talk about what happened and no one presses me to tell even though I can tell that they really want to know. Dimitri feeds Lilly while I stay and talk to Lissa and Christain. We have a surprise for the others. They don't know about Lilly yet so this is going to be very interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry guys, I'm making you wait to figure whats going to happen when everyone gets there... I know... I'm evil... but I love you guys... I've been really busy with all kinds of crap lately so I can't update as much as I thought.<strong>


	18. Importance

**Sup guys? So I'm working on uploading. I've been extremely busy lately but I figured I needed to get this done. Thanks for you patience, you can put away the torches now. **

**As always, R&R! Much appreciated guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen<strong>

**Rose's POV:**

I have Dimitri wait in Lilly's room with her. Mia and Eddie are the first to arrive. They've been dating for a few months. I smile at them and punch Eddie in the arm when Mia's not looking. He rolls his eyes and scowls at me. Adrian come next, promptly followed by Victoria.

"So what is this about exactly?" Adrian asks, leaning back in his chair. I kick the leg of the chair, causing him to sprawl on the ground.

"Don't lean back in the chairs," I say, smiling sweetly at him. He sighs in frustration and picks himself back up off the ground.

"Where's Craddle Robber? Did he decide not to grace us with his presence?" Adrian asks, ever the smart mouth. Victoria shoots him a dirty look right before kicking him under the table, hard," Damnit Rose!"

"I didn't do it," I say shrugging my shoulders. I shake my head," Anyway, there's someone I'd like you all to meet."

I go back to Dimitri and pick up Lilly, craddling her in my arms. It's strange. I never thought much about having a kid, I just figured that it'd happen someday. Now, I can't imagine my life without Lilly. Dimitri walks out with me and Lilly looks around at all the people, her eyes.

"This is Lilly," I say, brushing a tuft of dark hair away from her face. Mia steps forward, eyes wide with shock.

"W-What is this?" Mia asks, her face pale. I gauge the reactions of my friends. They looks shocked.

"I found her on my doorstep and Dimitri and I decided to adopt her," I say, smiling at my friends," Would you like to hold her?"

Mia nods eagerly, taking her gently from my arms. She cooes at her and I smile at how cute she looks holding her. She's looking at Lilly like she's the eighth wonder of the world. Eddie smiles at Lilly and lets her hold his finger. Even Adrian looks happy.

After a while, Lilly yawns and I slip her from Victoria's arms, who seems reluctant to let her go. After I lay her down for the night, I rejoin everyone else in the kitchen. We all migrate to the living room and decide to have a movie marathon. We watch everything from scary movies to romance to sci-fi to westerns. We eat loads of junk food.

Everyone else passes out in the living room but me. I can't sleep. It's not that I'm not tired, I am, I just can't sleep. I walk into Dimitri and I's bedroom and look through a photo album of all the times I spent with Dimitri and my friends. I fall asleep looking at all the best moments of my life. There have been recently added photos of Lilly and the newly pregnant Lissa. These are the people who are important to me, the people I can't lose.


	19. What You've Been Waiting For!

**Here it finally is, the chapter that you've all been waiting for I assume. Or one of anyway. I would have updated sooner but my school didn't get out for President's day... but we were saved by a snow day. As always, R&R! Much appreciated to anyone whose been keeping up with this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen<strong>

**Rose's POV (1 month later):**

I awake with a start to someone shaking my shoulder. I look up to see Lissa grinning at me widely with Mia lurking in the background. Lissa takes one look at my wild hair and glares at me.

"You forgot didn't you?" Lissa says, continuing to glare at me. Mia snickers. When Lissa turns the glare on Mia, she instantly quiets.

"Forgot what?" I ask, stiffling a big yawn.

"We're getting married today," Lissa exclaims, looking at me like I'm crazy for forgetting. I freeze.

"That's today?" I say, sitting up. Lissa and Mia shake their heads incrediously. Lissa pulls me from my bed and throws some jeans and a t-shirt at me.

"Get dressed, we're leaving in ten minutes," Lissa says, marching out of the room. I sigh and dress quickly, running a brush through my tangled hair. Dimitri must have already left.

(Time skip)

We put the final touches on our makeup, smiling at our reflections. Lissa looks beautiful in her dress. Her hair is up in a braided bun. Her dress is a one shoulder, floor lenchth dress. The white makes her hair look even prettier. ( . ) There's a tiara nestled on her head and her veil falls perfectly with the dress. ( . /2010/12/bridal_ )

Mia, Sydney, and Viktoria's bridesmaid dresses are black. The dresses are knee length and strapless. There's a sparkly belt taht goes under the bust line. ( .  #6)

My dress is strapless. It's corset-like around the chest and a black and white prnicess dress. The chest of the dress white with black flowers on it and black vertical lines on it. The skirt is layered with one layer being white with black flowers on it with a sheer white mesh over it and and a white satin layer over thats open to show the black flowers and at the split are more black flowers. It's absolutely beautiful. Lissa insisted that I wear a tiara as well. My veil is considerably shorter than Lissa's. ( image/WDH1_302_Ball_Gown_Strapless_Floor_Length_White_and_Black_Wedding_Dresses_1_9412182582456247_ ) ( images/store_version1/271621638_ )

As we wait for the music to start, everyone cooes over us and straighten our dresses. I'm starting to feel a little nervous and I can tell Lissa is too. I smile at her and we clutch our bouquets. They hold red and white roses. Lissa and I are going to walk each other down the aisle. The music starts.

First, Viktoria, then Sydney, and finally Mia. Then it's our turn. We link elbows and begin walking. Everyone gives little gasps and Christain and Dimitri turn to face us. Both boy's faces go slack at the same time, expression completely blank. Lissa and I share a smile.

When we reach the end of the aisle, I place Lissa's hand in Christain's while Lissa places mine in Dimitri's. Dimitri holds on tight to my hand. He leans down to my ear.

"You look beautiful," he breathes in my ear before straightening. The ceremony passes by in a blur.

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest says. Dimitri leans down and presses his lips to mine. Finally.


	20. Honeymoon Part 1

**Hey guys! Sorry, I had some technically difficulties! As always, R&R! You guys are awesome!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty<strong>

**Rose's POV:**

For our honeymoon, Lissa took us all to Paris, France. We figured that, since we go married together, we could go on honeymoon together too... in seperate rooms, obviously.

Lissa has the entire vacation planned out. Besides at night, Lissa wanted to do everything as a group. Christain didn't argue... well, he did, just not as much as you'd think.

"I can't wait! We're going to see the Eiffle Tower, the Louvre, the Arc du Triumph..." Lissa chatters animatedly to Christain. I actually kind of feel sorry for him. I lay my head on Dimitri's shoulder. He wraps an arm around me.

"Are you excited Comrade?" I ask sleepily. We've been on the plane for hours and it's finally getting to me.

"I think it's certainly going to be something," Dimitri says, pulling me closer to his side. I yawn," Go to sleep, моя любовь."

"моя любовь?" I aks, butchering it terribly. He gives me an amused look and kisses my forehead.

"It means my love," he whispers, tucking my hair behind my ears.

"Talk to me," I whisper, already nodding off. Dimitri whispers random stories from his childhood, his voice lulling me to sleep. I don't know how long I slept but I woke up when Dimitri shook my shoulder gently.

"We're here!" Lissa says animatedly. I sigh and stand up.

"Wow, Rose... I didn't know you snored so much," Christain said, his voice obnoxiously loud. I flip him off.

"Fuck you, I don't snore," I mutter, grabbing my carry-on. Dimitri intertwines our fingers. We go through the airport and eventually get to our hotel. Dimitri and I go to our room and fall into bed. Dimitri kisses me deeply. My hands tangle in his soft hair. Things escalate from there.

The next morning, we just barely get dressed before Lissa comes bursting through the door, a sleepy Christain behind her. She hands me a list of things that she wants to do today. A guided tour of the Eiffle tour followed by lunch and a walk through the park. It kind of sounds fun. I smile widely, excited for a day with my new husband and my best friend... not Christain though.


	21. I Hate Them

**Still having bad technically difficulties. Sorry guys. As always, R&R! You guys are awesome!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-One<strong>

Tour guides are boring. They give you a bunch of useless information you really don't care about. I really just want to look around, not being explained how it was built or when. Dimitri, on the other hand, is eating this up.

After we finish eating, we head down to the park and split up, each couple going off to do their own thing.

"This place is beautiful," I say, squeezing Dimitri's hand. He smile and me and puts his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer.

"Not as beautiful as you," he says, kissing the top of my head. I roll my eyes and pull him towards an ice cream stand.

"Une chocolate et une framboise," Dimitri orders in french. I raise my eyebrows at him but he just gives me a small smile. We sit on a bench and I give him a questioning look.

"So you speak french?" I say nonchalantly. Dimitri surpresses a smile and touches his strawberry to the end of my nose.

"I can at least partially speak most languages. Being a Guardian means you are bound to travel with your charge and it makes it a lot easier if you can speak their language," Dimitri admits as I try to swipe the ice cream off of my nose.

"Well that makes sense I guess," I admit. I grab his ice cream and take off running," Catch me if you can!"

"Really Rose?" Dimitri says, shaking his head as I take off. I dodge around people, knowing that Dimitri is right behind me. I run past a shocked Lissa and Christian.

Arms wrap around my waist from behind, pulling me against a rock hard chest. Dimitri leans over my shoulder and takes a bite of my ice cream.

"You didn't really think you could outrun me did you?" Dimitri teases as Lissa and Christain approach us.

"Ich hasse sie," I say, pointing at Christian. Dimitri laughs and strokes my cheek.

"You hate them?" Dimitri says, raising and eyebrow.

"So I'm not perfect," I grumble, mock glaring at him. Dimitri rolls his eyes and kisses my forehead.

"I wouldn't want you any other way," Dimitri says, kissing me softly, the kiss a mixture of dark chocolate and fresh strawberries.


End file.
